1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sliders for slide fasteners, more particularly to a slider pull tab made of an elastic, flexible material such as synthetic rubber, synthetic leather or other elastic synthetic resinous materials.
2. Prior Art
There are known a variety of slide fastener sliders having different forms and designs of pull tabs which are tailored to meet with the particular specifications set up by the garment manufacturers who produce all sorts of garment articles ranging from clothing, sports wear, sports equipment to bags, etc. Technologies have been advanced to suit small lot production of sliders with many different types of pull tabs, one example of which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-200915 wherein there is provided a slider having a trunnion to which a pull tab connector is pivotally linked, the connector including bifurcated arms interconnected by a pin about which a pull tab is pivotally mounted. Since the pin is stationarily clamped at both ends to the arms, this would often restrict free pivotal motion of the pull tab when assembled and leave the pull tab lifted up above the plane of the slider as shown in FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings, whereas the pull tab should desirably be dropped downwardly toward the article to which the slider is attached. When the pull tab thus is disposed in such erected position, it is prone to catch and impair what is there to come in contact with the pull tab, not to mention of its unsightly appearance.
With the prior art technology utilized to make a slider having a pull tab formed from an elastic material such as synthetic rubber, it would be necessary to provide an axial bore in the pull tab by injection-molding for insertion of a pivotal pin or, to form such a pin-receiving bore, in the case of synthetic leather, by folding back an end of a leather strip or by folding the same in halves and then sewing or otherwise bonding near the folds to produce the bore. Injection-molded pull tabs however have limited mechanical strength such that the resulting pin-receiving bore cannot be made large enough and would undergo deformation with time and with the way many of the pull tabs are stacked together. In the case of a pull tab made of artificial leather, the bore when formed by folding the tab is rather flattened, making it tedious, if not difficult, to thread the pin through the bore and to keep the pin freely rotative, not to mention of the case where the pin is clamped at both of its ends to the pull tab connector.